


Share the Bed

by valis2



Series: Share [3]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy relations between older men.  Third in the "Share" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A random present for the awesomesauce that is Oddmonster.

Nick is exhausted. Two weeks of Reserve service during fire season, and he's left with aching shoulders, a persistent headache, and a lingering smell of smoke. He wants nothing more than a long nap, a good steak, and a blowjob. Not necessarily in that order.

The airport's cold and sterile, and it only warms when he sees a familiar blond walking his way. Cody's wearing a black and yellow shirt, his grin lighting up the place, and Nick feels a surge of happiness as he helps him load his ruck and his carryon in the Jimmy. They leave for King Harbor, Nick resting his head against the warm glass of the window and yawning.

Every so often Cody looks over, grinning, and eventually it penetrates his sleep-fogged brain: Cody's excited about something. Well, something other than his usual reaction after Reserve duty is finally over.

"Okay, spill." Nick yawns again.

Cody tries to appear innocent. "What?"

"I know you're up to something." He blinks as the harbor comes into view.

"I'm just happy you're home."

Nick raises an eyebrow at that but says nothing more as Cody parks in his usual spot. He gets out of the Jimmy and stretches a little, and follows Cody as he takes both of his bags and walks down the companionway.

Nick's blinking even more, scrubbing his eyes wearily with the heel of his hand, and as he climbs aboard he realizes that the nap has taken precedence over the steak and even the blowjob. He's so tired he can barely think, much less deal with whatever Cody's gotten up to, and he takes the steps carefully, one hand on the wall. "Sorry, partner," he mumbles to Cody. "Can't stay awake. It'll have to wait." He makes it down to their bedroom, and yawns again, taking a step forward--

_Whack._

"Ow!" he yells, grabbing his shin and howling. Opening his eyes, he stares at the cause of his accident.

A bed.

A single bed.

The bunks are gone.

It's hard to make sense of the information at first. Cody's buzzing like an oversize bumblebee next to him, but Nick has eyes only for the gorgeous expanse of blanket in front of him, its decadent breadth both so inviting and so full of sexual promise that he can't seem to catch his breath.

"Knew you'd like it," says Cody, coming up close behind him and nuzzling his ear. There's a pause. "Say something, Nick."

Nick inhales, but has no idea how to express the depth of wonder he's feeling.

"I took the _Riptide_ up the coast," says Cody quietly. "Got it done in Ventura. They were replacing our dock here with one of those new floating ones, and I figured I'd just take a little vacation, and then I remembered that there's a shop there that does custom work, and...you like it, right?" He's starting to sound a little panicked.

Nick turns around and takes Cody's face in his hands. "Thank you," he says with emotion. Leaning forward, he kisses him sweetly, softly, the way he knows will make Cody's eyes roll back into his head.

"You _do_ like it," teases Cody. His eyes are bright.

"Love it," says Nick. But he can't help it, he's yawning again, and then Cody's helping him with his shirt and jeans and pulling back the cool sheets and snuggling up close, his body warm and deliciously familiar, and Nick's last coherent thought before sleep claims him is that of brilliant, sweet contentment.

* * *

It takes a long moment to register how quiet it is. Nick's eyelids peel open, and he feels a sense of alarm. He's overslept, and Pitbull will have his hide--

"Shh, go back to sleep," murmurs Cody behind him.

His hand finds Cody's arm, securely wound around his waist, and he squints, looking for the clock. Five am. He's been getting up at that time--or earlier--for two weeks, and his body always takes a little time to adjust. Cody's hand is moving, stroking his belly, calming, soothing, and Nick exhales slowly, loving the feel of his warm fingers. Sleep pulls him down once more.

* * *

When Nick wakes up again, he's alone in the bed. The blinds are closed, but he can see sunshine trickling through, and he yawns and stretches, wincing at the pain in his left shoulder. The bed seems enormous, and he sits up, surveying the room. There's a nightstand wedged between the wall and the bed on one side; he can't even begin to imagine how Cody managed to get the bed into the room because it's such a tight fit.

He takes a long shower, hoping that his aching shoulder muscles will loosen. Two weeks of living in crowded barracks, flying nonstop, the constant ache of separation thrumming unpleasantly in his skull--he's more than ready to wrap himself around Cody and not let go.

Especially in their new bed.

He's getting a little excited just thinking about it. He shampoos quickly and rinses just as quickly.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he enters their room, meaning to grab a robe or a pair of shorts or something so he can go abovedeck and find Cody, but he stops short and just stares.

Cody's waiting for him, spread out on the bed. He's completely naked, his beautiful golden skin the most inviting thing Nick has ever seen, and his cock goes from mildly interested to achingly hard in under three seconds. Cody is stroking his own cock languidly, staring at him from half-lidded eyes, a grin on his lips, and Nick drops the towel and dives onto the bed, wanting nothing more than the most skin against skin possible.

"Want you," says Nick, groaning.

Cody only chuckles, returning his kiss with enthusiasm.

His hot and sinning tongue incites Nick, makes the pulse in his cock throb white hot, and he kisses him back, devouring, demanding. Cody's up for the challenge, biting back with abandon. Nick rubs against him in an animal frenzy, wanting all of Cody, every last square inch of him, and the heat rises and rises until they're both gasping. The friction is good, so much better than his furtive hand in the dark of the barracks, and he just ruts against his beautiful golden Cody, panting into his fierce kiss, lips sweet and wet. A graze of teeth and he's coming, shouting, and Cody follows, and every wet pulse is like an explosion in his head. He closes his eyes, feeling the aftershocks rush through him, the warm stickiness between them.

"Wow," breathes Cody. "I missed you, too."

The power of speech is beyond Nick, and he slides to the left, gathering Cody close in shaky arms. Cody rubs his cheek against Nick, kisses his jawline. For a long, delicious moment, he just holds Cody, letting his pulse slow down to normal, savoring the feel of Cody's heated skin against his own.

Cody chuckles, the vibration carrying through to his chest. "Here we are, all the space in the world, and yet we're still on top of each other."

Nick grins. "Didn't think that'd change, did you?"

"No, not really. But it's nice, you know, to have...room to maneuver." Cody blushes suddenly.

"You've been thinking of ideas all week," guesses Nick.

Cody nods, and the blush stays for another moment before fading. "Yeah. But right now all my ideas are about breakfast. And, uh, cleaning up."

After a quick stopoff in the head, they're in the galley, Nick setting out plates and silverware and Cody pulling eggs and bacon out of the fridge. Nick does nearly all of the cooking now, especially after the porterhouse fiasco, but breakfast is still Cody's domain. He snags the juice out of the fridge and pours them both a glass, but mostly he just watches as Cody arranges the bacon in a pain and whisks the eggs.

There's very little he likes more than watching Cody. Muscles flex under his t-shirt, his ass shifts enticingly, and Nick puts his elbow on the table and rests his head on his hand, drinking his fill of the view of Cody's delicious body. The sun from the portholes illuminates the room, and his hair seems just a shade lighter.

He's so luminous, and Nick can't help it, he comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his neck softly.

"Hey, I've got bacon cooking here," says Cody, turning his head and giving Nick a look.

"Smells good," says Nick agreeably. He inhales the scent of Cody's aftershave, his shampoo, the delicious smell of his skin. "You, too."

"As good as bacon?" Cody raises an eyebrow.

"Better." He nips him on the neck, gives him a little lick, and grins when Cody shivers. Sitting down, he takes another sip of juice, watches as Cody adjusts himself and goes back to the bacon.

How long has he been wanting Cody like this? Nick frowns, calculates in his head. Six years. Seven, maybe. He thinks of the grey appearing in Cody's hair, the new aches and pains, the reading glasses that Cody bought a month ago.

He also thinks of how each day in Cody's arms is better than the day before.

Toast and eggs and bacon. Everything's delicious, especially after two weeks of army food, and he devours it all. There's even a fresh pot of coffee, and Nick drinks it hot and straight. It's not as strong as he likes it, but it's definitely a hundred times better than the watery, bitter brew he's been drinking for days.

Cody eats at a more leisurely pace, occasionally grinning at him, and the look in his eyes is full of affection. Sweet blue eyes, so easy to fall into. Nick finally remembers to breathe and he pushes the plate away, leaning back and cradling his coffee mug in his hands. There's a crack in two places on the handle and he can feel the rough edge of glue under his thumb.

"Any cases?" asks Nick.

Cody shakes his head, his eyes gleaming.

"Social stuff? Murray and Gloria in their new digs?"

Cody shakes his head again.

"Straightaway getting married? Barbeque on the _Contessa_?"

Cody chuckles. "No. Nothing."

"How long can we stretch out nothing?"

"Maybe a month."

"Good," says Nick decisively. He takes another sip of coffee.

They head for the salon. Nick reads the paper. Cody watches something aimless on the TV with the sound turned down to nearly nothing. The tension is slow to build at first; Nick's just barely starting to feel human again, after all, but Cody sitting so close is guaranteed to make him crazy in a short period of time. Cody's aftershave, their arms pressed together, hell, even the rhythm of his breathing--it's all getting to him. There's a slow thrumming in his veins and his cock begins to stir.

They've played games before with each other. Handcuffs and rope, for example, until Nick broke the bedframe. Meeting in a dark alley, though that was spoiled by a cop car driving past. And then there are the little games, like how long they can hold out before one pounces on the other. Nick's not in the mood for that game, not entirely, though he doesn't mind a little buildup to get the blood flowing.

But not for long. He looks over at Cody, notes how intently he's watching the show.

Standing up, he stretches, pulls off his shirt and flexes his arms, yawning. Still a little sore and stiff, but if he doesn't fly for a few days it'll probably go away. Out of the corner of his eye he can see that Cody's attention has shifted from the show to him. He can feel the spark of electricity in the room.

He goes downstairs, making for the bed, and sure enough, Cody is out of the benchseat in a flash, right behind him, pulling off his own shirt and nearly tripping over his own feet.

They tumble into bed, and Cody's grabbing the waistband of his shorts, pulling them off. Nick grins and returns the favor, and then they're both naked and pressed against each other. Cody kisses him. It's searing and hard and so full of desire that Nick can barely breathe. Cody's cock is like a blazing velvet brand against his own, and he rubs once, twice, grinding their hips together.

Abruptly, Cody flips him so he's on his back, and for a split second Nick tenses, wincing, and then he lands against the softness of the bed instead of the floor, and he gasps. "Forgot, huh?" asks Cody, and before he gets a chance to answer Cody's kissing him again, demanding, his tongue sending sparks straight to his groin. Nick moans into the kiss, pulls him closer, feeling his cock pulsing with heat. Cody's weight is on him, but it doesn't matter. He takes Cody's ass in both hands, grabbing possessively, and kisses him harder.

Codyis content to kiss and fondle, but not for long. "Turn over," he whispers, and Nick shivers with anticipation. He's so turned on he almost can't get his limbs to coordinate, but he does, getting on his hands and knees. There's no lamp to hit his head on, and the view is a little strange, but then he hears Cody scrambling through the nightstand for the lube, and he feels a wave of excitement singing through his nerves.

A strong, confident touch, though a bit cold, and Nick squirms a little as Cody fingers him. He feels a kiss against the back of his neck, the hair of Cody's moustache tickling, and then there's the hot press of Cody's cock against him. He exhales, relaxes, and feels Cody penetrate him, the coldness of the lube warming as he's stretched and taken. Nick moans, waiting for the burn to ease. Cody is slow and gentle, takes his time, the slick slide of his cock becoming pleasurable. "Harder," growls Nick, and Cody is only too eager to comply, changing the angle until he's found one that makes Nick whimper on every thrust.

Nick is melting, his arms turning to water, his legs to jelly, and Cody is the one growling now. Each thrust is sending him spiraling farther and farther upwards, his entire body burning, his cock on fire with need. He's begging Cody now, the words falling from his mouth in an incoherent mess, and he feels the hands on his hips tighten.

A deliciously slick hand wraps around his cock, and Nick lets out a full-throated yell as his orgasm is wrung out of him with a few quick strokes. "That's right," says Cody huskily. "Give me everything." One last, intense pulse, and Nick cries out again, barely able to stay upright. Cody pulls his hand away and then thrusts wildly, panting, until his rhythm becomes completely erratic and he gives out one long moan, holding on tightly for a moment, completely still.

"God," Cody says finally. "Nick...oh god, that was..." Nick can feel him slide out carefully, a warm, slippery hand on his ribcage, and then there's nothing keeping Nick upright anymore and he simply lets himself fall to the side, his arms and legs trembling.

Cody pulls him into his arms, and draws a blanket over them. Nick's heart races, rattling inside his chest.

"Say something, Nick," says Cody, sounding worried.

"Love you," he manages.

"Love you, too," says Cody, the relief in his tone evident.

Nick turns his head and gives him a soft, lazy kiss, which Cody returns with passion. He reaches to take Cody's hand in his, and a sharp jolt of pain rushes up his whole arm into his shoulder.

"Nick? What's wrong?" Cody's eyes are wide with apprehension.

"Shoulder," says Nick, and he lets his arm fall back to his side.

"How about I give you a massage," says Cody, "and then you take a nap."

"Sounds great." Nick feels Cody's hands on his shoulder, rubbing gently, easing the ache.

"We can have dinner here, too. You won't even have to leave the bed."

"For a month?" says Nick drowsily.

Cody laughs. "Sure. I know how we can get some great exercise..."

"I'll bet you do."

"I've been thinking about it for two weeks."

"Good. Been wanting to build up my quads."

Cody chuckles, and kisses his neck. "Love you."

Sleep slides over Nick, bringing him dreams of flying through the clouds with Cody.


End file.
